degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SetRobOff/All Four One, One Four All: Chapter One
CHAPTER ONE March 2016 Note: As I've mentioned before, here's a reminder that some canonical details have been changed to suit this particular fanfiction, nothing drastic though. FRANKIE: Hey Maya! We're gonna be late for school. We gotta go! Frankie Hollingsworth, Zoe Rivas and Shay Powers all waited for Maya Matlin outside of the front yard gate outside of her house as normal. Even though all girls had their own cars, all school year they opted to walk to school to stay in shape. Their bodies and figures by most people's standards were perfect but they wanted to keep it that way, especially the atheletes of the quartet, Shay and Zoe. ZOE:(rolling her eyes) This shit is so inconvenient. Uhh, remind me again why we have ''to walk to school with her? She glanced over at Frankie and Shay but they deliberately ignored her consistent complaining. ZOE: Next time, we're gonna just leave her ass. Enough is enough. Just then, Maya hurried out of the front door with her backpack dangling over her shoulder. She barely made it halfway to the fence before her grim-faced father, dressed for work, appeared in the door way and called her back to him. Maya rolled her eyes and let out a quick, quiet groan before turning back to see what her father wanted. MR. MATLIN:(folds his arms) Maya, this is the second or third time I told you not to leave out of this house before coming to see me first and believe me, this is also the ''last. MAYA: Oh my God. Seriously? Dad, I'm going to be late. I have a French test to take as soon as I get there! MR. MATLIN: Watch...your...tone. The last thing Maya wanted was for her dad to embarass her in front of her friends, so she told them all to walk ahead and she'd catch up when she can. While Shay and Frankie reluctantly did just that, Zoe shook her head and grinned condescendingly as the three them walked ahead up the block. MR. MATLIN: After school, come straight home and take that salmon out of the freezer so your Mom can cook when she gets home. When Mrs. Spivey drops your brother off, you fix him a snack, make sure he does his homework and do yours. No cell phone, no laptop, no anything, until all of that is done. Clear? MAYA:(annoyed) Yes. Her father set the same routine every single day and Maya followed every order to a T but for some reason, he still felt the need to repeat himself, which Maya found incredibly aggravating and tedious. After saying goodbye, Maya left her yard as quickly as she could but of course, her father had something else to add. MR. MATLIN: I'm going to call you at 3:30, Maya, when you and your brother both should be home doing exactly what I told you to do. Understand? Maya: YES! She knew the tone and volume of her voice would make her father angry but she was already far enough up the block that he wouldn't even bother reacting. So, he let her go. It didn't take Maya long to catch up with the girls and she immediately apologized for the inconvenience. MAYA: I'm sorry, guys. Ugh, my dad is an-noy-ying. Same shit every day. My bad. Always having something sassy to say, Zoe quickly responded. ZOE: That's not our problem. We're sick of running late or almost running late because of you. This was the dynamic of the quartet for all four years of attending Degrassi Community School. Zoe and Maya hardly ever got along and it was mostly due to resentment and jealousy on Zoe's end. Frankie and Zoe were each other's first friend since kindergarten. Although Frankie loved Zoe dearly, she so happened to vibe better with Maya when they became friends in their freshman year of high school. Zoe didn't take kindly to that at all but she tolerated it, barely, simply because Frankie hasn't abandoned her. Also, being the true fashionista that she was and one of the most well-dressed girls in all of Degrassi, she couldn't understand how the more demure-natured and "around-the-way-looking" Maya seemed to attract more male admirers than she did. Shortly after Maya joined their little group, Zoe brought Shay along with them with the intention of not appearing as the third wheel. However, that didn't help much because, at times, all three girls found themselves annoyed with Zoe and constantly fussing with her because of her snarkiness and conceit. MAYA: Look Zoe, if you don't want to wait for me, you don't have to. Nobody's forcing you. ZOE: You don't have to tell me twice. Next time, we're walking right off without you. I know Frankie and Shay are just as sick of this shit as I am. SHAY: You didn't hear me say any such thing. So, stop. FRANKIE: Zoe, shut up. Damn! The only thing I'm sick of is your never-ending bitching. ZOE: You're always taking her side! Shit. You know very well that you're done with the same crap every fucking morning. FRANKIE: Right, I am! I'm done with your crap every morning. Can you please be fucking quiet for once or ''walk ahead by yourself. ZOE: Oh, so that's how it is? FRANKIE:(in a sassier tone) Am I speaking a foreign language? ZOE: Oh, the irony. We have a forein language test first period. Because of her (points at Maya) we're going to be late and you act like you don't give a shit. SHAY: Like you give a shit either, Zoe! You don't even pay attention in French class. You just want a reason to start shit with Maya. Just like that, Shay and Zoe started bickering, as usual. ZOE: Shay, you're one to talk. You may not do it as often as Maya does but you take forever to leave the house sometimes too and it's always because you never know what to do with that fucking curly ass mop on your head, looking like a goddamn used Q-tip. SHAY: Oh, I know you ain't trying to clown on me, bitch. At least I take time to do different things with my hair unlike you running around with the same tired ass hairstyle, day in, day out. ZOE: I'm still cuter than you, bitch. SHAY: Oh, puh-lease! See, right now, Frankie may be the only one of us with a boyfriend but Maya and I are selective because we're just flyy bitches like that. You don't have a man because you talk too much shit and nobody wants to deal with your mean ass. I'm rejecting guys left and right because I got it like that, okay? ZOE: (laughs mockingly) Yeah, that's rich coming from the girl who spent her entire freshman year trying to mack on that Mike Dallas dude. Nasty little bitch...epic fail. He didn't want your "blackberry", so he "curved" your ass! SHAY: Yeah, ''one guy ''versus the hundreds of others stares I get. If you got even half the attention I got, you'd be giving out more rides than an unlimited theme park pass! Shay and Zoe carried on back and forth but in all honesty, it rarely got serious, they were merely joking around, regardless of how harsh it sounded at times. The two of them used to annoy Frankie and Maya to no end with their repetitive bickering but after a while, they just started laughing along with them. It was all fun and games for the four of them and it certainly helped time go by quicker on the way to school. Unfortunately, their laughing and lack of caution caused them to nearly bump into a group of five female troublemakers that they've had several past run-ins with. Amy, the leader, and her five belligerent followers, Janelle, Laura, Carmen and Hillary. Most of these girls were in their early-twenties while Amy was just a few years shy of thirty. Amy Peters-Hoffman, a former Degrassi student herself as well as a drop-out, was a habitual thief and a bully. She opted to nurture her minions, four other grown women, into being law-breaking, trouble-making bullies instead of nurturing the two small children she had by two different deadbeats and left in the care of her mother. Amy's height of five foot-eight inches, weight of one-hundred-eighty pounds and thirst for trouble made her a true menace to the young and the weak. Maya and her friends have tried and mostly succeeded in avoiding these pesky women, after previously being harassed a few times, and once even robbed by them, but this was a rare morning that they were simply not on alert. AMY: Oh shit, girls. Look who it is! Frankie, Zoe, Maya and Shay quickly went from smiling to quivering nervously at the sight of these women. MAYA: Oh no, come on, what do you want? AMY: Dumb bitch, we told all of you last time that if we see you walking up our block again, you're gonna pay us....just like last time. JANELLE: Yup. It may have been five months ago but we didn't forget. FRANKIE: Listen, can you not? (thinks of a quick lie) We don't even carry money on us anymore. Not since the last time you took it from us. MAYA:(agrees with Frankie) Yeah. HILLARY: Liar! You think we're stupid? ''Yes, I do, bitch, ''Zoe thought, angrily. SHAY: Look, we don't want any trouble. We have a test. We have to get to school. Um, we'll take another route, it won't happen again. Alright? Amy taunts them with a menacing smirk for a few seconds and then surprises them with a shrug. AMY: Okay, little bitches, we'll be nice today. JANELLE: Yeah, and that's only because we have some cash on us for a change. CARMEN: Your lucky day, bitches. LAURA: (co-signs) RIGHT? AMY: Well, what the fuck are you still standing here for? Get loss, cunts. Before Amy even finished half of sentence, Maya and her friends quickly spun around and began speed-walking down the block in the opposite direction. Although it would only make them even later for school, it was a far wiser and less bloody option than getting into a fight that they couldn't win but could certainly avoid. However, even though Amy and her crew allowed them to walk away, they still had a lot to say. LAURA: That little bitch with the dark brown hair. Zoe, right? She was on that show--I forget the name--that my niece is obsessed with. She was in the first two episodes of the first season or some shit like that and then her character got replaced by some other bitch. Her friends all erupted in laughter. Zoe was instantly stung by them bringing it up but she walked on and tried not to pay them any mind. Maya, Frankie and Shay all signaled to her silently to ignore them. JANELLE: I heard she fucked the director and got fired when his wife put her on blast. CARMEN: I heard that shit too! HILLARY: Really? Because I heard she infected the dude that played her on-screen boyfriend with some shit when they had to kiss. AMY:(cracking up) Little dirty whore! Ah-ha! Zoe was gritting her teeth and blood was beginning to boil in her temple. She was filled up with a silent fury, not simply because they were disgusting insults but also blatant lies. FRANKIE:(whispering in Zoe's ear) Zoe, I'm begging you; don't say one fucking word. It's not worth it. MAYA:(whispering in Zoe's other ear) Yeah, screw them. You're better than this. You're better than they'll ever be. Shay had nothing extra to add, she just nodded in agreement with Frankie and Maya. Still, the bullies' taunting just wouldn't let up. AMY: Aaaw, she's mad! You mad, bitch? That was it. Zoe could no longer keep her composure. Way at the end of the block at that point, Zoe felt comfortable enough to release her rage. ZOE: Fuck all of you worthless, skank ass losers! That's why you're all fucking broke and have no fucking education. Stupid bitches! Especially you, Amy. I've heard some rumors about you with the clap. You set half of Degrassi on fire back in 2004 with your toxic vagina. So, fuck you! If you're going to insult me, at least speak factual shit, YOU BUM BITCH! Zoe was too busy blacking out and going off at the mouth to realize that Amy and her crew were bolting towards them with every intention to pummel them all senseless. It took a frantic tug of the arm from Maya to get her to snap out of it and start running for their lives. Zoe's lack of self-control had gotten them back into a problem that they were so close to avoiding. Luckily for them, the four much younger, more physically fit girls were able to outrun their aggressors by a significant distance; Amy's crew gave up the chase after a block in a half. AMY:(trying to catch her breath) You bitches can run for now. But next time we see you, you WILL regret it! Once Maya, Frankie, Zoe and Shay were out of their eyesight, they began to slow down but kept their guard up. They shuddered as they silently wondered if what Amy said was an idle threat or an inevitable promise. It was only a matter of time before they would find out for certain. They walked silently but quickly and cautiously until they were finally across the street from school. Zoe was the first one to speak again...with a sense of snark as usual. ZOE: Ugh, well it's about fucking time. Never have I ever gone through so much shit just to get to school. SHAY: (rolls her eyes) And part of it is because you talk too damn much. ZOE: (raises an eyebrow) What? FRANKIE: (explodes) YOU CAN NEVER KEEP YOUR FUCKING MOUTH SHUT! THAT'S WHAT! If Maya so much as ''breathes ''the 'wrong' way, you talk shit. If Maya ''sneezes ''the 'wrong' way, you talk shit. Hell, if the sky is too blue, you talk shit! Worst of all, I told you to fucking ignore Amy and the rest of those dirty bitches! Now, we have to spend the rest of the school year ''and ''summer looking over our shoulders. You know what?! Thanks a fucking lot, Zoe! SHAY: Fuck that. We have cars. We're driving to and from school for now on. I love walking but you screwed it up, Zoe. Big time. ZOE: You're always blaming me for ''everything. ''Seriously, fuck off, both of you! I should be allowed to defend myself considering that I bore the brunt of those fucking insults. FRANKIE: But what exactly did ''Maya do or say to you? NOTHING. So, like I said, you'll find any reason or no reason at all to talk shit. It's fucking ridiculous! Your mouth is going to get us into some deep shit one of these days, IF it's not already too late! Before Zoe could respond, Maya played her usual peacemaker role and put her hands up, signaling for all girls to just let it go. While Shay and Frankie(especially) let even the most faintly rude comment from Zoe get under their skin, Maya would much rather take it in stride rather than fight. A pacifist and a gentle soul by nature, Maya had the thick skin of a rhinocerous. While her kindness was one hundred percent genuine, it was also a secret tactic that she learned to develop after years of experience with Zoe Rivas; basically, kill her with kindness and never expose the weak spots that she would surely exploit if she could. MAYA: Zoe, I totally get where you're coming from. But all we're trying to say is that it was not worth a reaction. You gave them exactly what they wanted because they have nothing else to live for but trouble. They're pathetic. Zoe maintained a vexed expression on her face complete with a scowl but for once, she kept quiet and listened. MAYA: What's done is done. So, the question is, what are you gonna do next? I like Shay's idea. We drive to school and back from now on. If we can help it, we'll never see those bitches ever again. There's still the rest of this school year, prom, graduation, summer and then college. Far, far a-fucking-way. So, that's the plan. We'll just be careful and stick together. All for one, one for all. FRANKIE: (instantly feeling better and smiling) Maya, you always know what to say. MAYA: All for one, one for all? SHAY: All FOUR (putting up four fingers) one. One FOUR all. FRANKIE: Since it's four of us? SHAY:(nods) Yup. MAYA: Zoe? For the first time all morning, Zoe cracked a smile and agreed. They put their fists in together in a similar fashion that the Planeteers did to summon Captain Planet. "All four one, one four all!" Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts